Some scars are easy to hide
by Obaka-kun
Summary: Poland/Lithuania Russia Taken from Kink Meme To get under Poland's skin, Russia tells him in some detail about the awful things he put Lithuania through. Now that Poland knows, he is determined to give Liet some really gentle comfort sex. Poland POV


Excuse all the mistakes, I first started writing thise months ago when I got into Hetalia, so Poland's name probably isn't spelt right, and at the time I had no idea what Lithuania's name was, and I CBF to go through and change it. Not Beta'd either.

I adore Poland/Lithuania and I couldn't help writing this when i saw the prompt. Someone had already filled the request and it was such a wonderful story. I tried to fit some more emotion in there with how they react to each other, and I hope I got it right. Anyway, I'll let you read now.

Please Enjoy.

* * *

_Some scars are easy to hide._

Beneath layers of clothes and behind hundreds of mental walls.

_Some scars are hard to hide._

The way he flinched at loud or fast movements, and often stiffened at another's touch.

_Some scars can heal over time._

The marks that once littered his hands were now hardly to be seen.

_Some scars will never go away._

His eyes would always have a touch of nervousness and fear.

--

I didn't mean to see his marred torso, but when I did see the white raised marks criss-crossing across his skin I knew what, or rather who had caused them. When I had gone to see him, he was sitting behind his desk gazing out the window. When he heard me enter, his gaze turned to me and I didn't even have to say anything before the words were out of his mouth. Maybe it was the look on my face that gave it away.

"All they are, are marks telling everyone that he is mine"

He had that ever present smile on his face, that wasn't welcoming in the slightest.

"He is not, like, yours anymore. I don't want you coming near him,"

I didn't have anything to say, all I really needed was the conformation that he was the one who had done it. As I turned away to the door which I had entered, I heard him stand up and take a few threateningly loud steps forward.

"You can't make them go away,"

His statement was mocking, and stung my pride as it lingered heavily in the air, telling a truth that I rejected, a truth that would always hang in the back of my mind. I refused to turn around and look him in the face, look at him at all and even being in the same room with him made my skin crawl with disgust for what he did, for what he could do. I stayed staring at the door that lay in front of me. I could easily walk out, but I couldn't and I didn't know why. He waited for me to either reply or leave and when I did neither he continued on.

"I've made sure they'll stay with him for life. He will never be able to forget me, and I know that he won't,"

All of which he was saying was so true.

"I can tell you know that he enjoyed every minute of it. Even though his lips spoke otherwise, his body, so slim and pale, practically pleaded for me to continue. Even when the blood streamed down his back just as freely as the tears streamed down his face, he was begging for it,"

I didn't want to imagine it, but the image automatically sprung to my conscious and I bit down on my lip.

"More than once I used knifes on his flesh, just like when I used rope and whips. Those were the best times. He would try not and cry out, oh he would try so very hard, but he could never quiet hold himself back. His screams still echo around my halls, scaring his brothers, reminding people why they should be afraid of me,"

I pressed my fingers against the wooden door in front of me, but still I didn't move.

"He didn't always do what I told him to do. Sometimes he would object, push my hands away, and try and walk away, but he learnt quickly. I made his punishment's harsh, just how he liked it, and I know he enjoyed it even more when his brothers had to watch. I preferred not gagging him but when his brother's watched, I worried he was going to hurt himself because he yelled so loudly and thrashed so hard. Losing the sound of his voice, his moans and screams, was a small price to pay for seeing the fear in all of their eyes,"

I couldn't...why was I still here? Russia's voice, Russia's scent, Russia's essence surrounded me and the sick vivid pictures he put in my head were beginning to make me feel sick.

"Have you noticed how smooth and warm his lips are? How good they look when they are bruised? I miss that. The only time he didn't enjoy it was one of our last times together. He was bent over a metal table, and I remember the blood that was left from being pushed against it too hard. He fought so hard against me. I pushed his head against the table and fucked him senseless. Only he didn't get painfully hard like he usually does, he hardly even cried out, and his eyes were lifeless by the time I was finished with him. He's damaged now, and all you're getting is second servings,"

I could hear the disturbing grin in his voice.

"I'll get him back from you Poland. I want to hear him screaming again, I want to feel him writhing beneath my hands, I want to make him feel pleasure only I can give,"

"You'll never have him back Russia,"

"Oh? You really think that"

I left quickly after that, slamming the door behind me, and I didn't yell in frustration till I knew I was out of Russia's earshot.

--

When I arrived back at my house, I found Liet sitting silently in my bedroom, his back to the door as he lent on chin on his right arm and watched the view outside of my window. I realised how long it had been since I had seen him properly, and that now was the first time seeing him as an independent country. So much had happened since we were young and naive. We had been torn apart from each other, broken, crushed and slowly build back up to where now, and even though there we still open wounds from everything we had both been through, they would heal over time. I watched his unmoving back and couldn't help but imagine the multiple scars that lay on his skin underneath his jacket and cringed.

"Liet?"

The brown haired country jumped slightly when he heard his name and turned around to face me, as I was still standing unsurely in the doorway. A smile graced his features and he outstretched a welcoming hand towards me

"Feliks,"

"Independence totally suits you," I grinned, walking closer before taking his hand and sitting down next to him, feeling strangely nervous and shy as I held his hand in mine, playing with his fingers subconsciously as I did so. "How do you feel?" I noticed his hand felt so warm and natural in mine almost like it was always meant to be like this. He stay silent, his breathing smooth, even and somehow reassuring. "I feel...good. Worn out, but good. I've finally gotten what I've been fighting for all this time," He squeezed my hand and looked at me, his eyes still that bright, calming green that I always remember then being. "I missed _this_. You,"

"Well, I've totally missed your cooking," His smile widened by a small amount and I could see mild amusement in his eyes. "You should like stay here the night! Tomorrow you can cook for me and we can go muck about in the rye fie-," I cut myself off as the memories of what we actually did in the rye fields flashed behind my eyes, and I felt myself go red. We had both been so young and carefree, and our relationship had naturally progressed to something more than just friends. Those golden fields had been where we had first seen each other naked and unashamed. Kisses and touches had been exchanged and the passion that we had shared that day was not something easily forgotten despite the time that had gone past.

"I think we should," Liet's voice interrupted my thoughts before I could remember the more finer details of what we had done. His face was tinged pink and I felt his fingers tighten on mine.

"We don't have to if you don't want. I didn't think you'd want to anyway because-"

_Because of what Russia did to you. Because of what Russia did to your body just to please his own sick fetishes. _

"Because?"

"Because we haven't been together in like so long,"

Suddenly warm lips were on mine and Liet's face was a whole lot closer then I remembered it a minute ago. I didn't even close my eyes; all I could do was sit there slightly shocked. Our fingers were still intertwined while his other hand was resting on the side of my face. Then it hit me. We were kissing. After all this time apart and the relationship that we had lost to war and conflicts still fresh on my mind, we were kissing. Our lips pressed together seemed so unreal, almost like an illusion. When he pulled back, I realised it had been much to short of a kiss.

"It has been a while," I touched his face with my free hand and everything felt just as it had been when we were young. I kissed him again, pushing my tongue gently against his lips and resting my hands lightly on his thin waist.

I could tell Leit was nervous by the way his hands gripped my shoulders just a little too hard, but I was determined to reassure him that I would never ever hurt him like that bastard Russia had done. I continued kiss him softly, not daring to go any further until he responded. We stayed in the embrace, kissing gently, moving my mouth from his lips to his neck but no further. I felt his hands moving, unbuttoning my jacket, and I leant back as he pushed it back off my arms and then completely off my torso. His hands then went to the top of my shirt and begun unbuttoning it, revealing more of my neck and chest. We shuffled further back onto the bed, sitting in front of each other. He pulled of my shirt, and paused when he came across a scar on my shoulder. He traced his warm fingers over it, and I shivered at the light touch.

"I've missed so much haven't I?"

One of his hands stayed at my scar and the other was resting against my neck.

"Let's never be apart again, then we can like make up for it,"

He started to undo his own jacket slowly, his hands shaking slightly.

"I don't think I will ever be able to make it up to you with what I have left,"

I didn't reply. Liet dropped his jacket of the edge of the bed, and he paused at the second button from the top of his shirt. I found my hands on top of his, and helped him slip the next button undone. Even though his eyes were now focused on a patch of blanket in front of him, I couldn't take my eyes off his face, trying to figure out his emotions. He took a deep breath and continued undoing his shirt with the help of my hands.

"I'm damaged goods Feliks,"

He pushed away my hands and eased off his shirt, revealing the marred horrors that lay beneath. It was so much worse than I could off imagined, but I suppressed my surprise and anger. I reached forward and touched his chest, where a burn mark lay. It hurt to see him flinch at my touch.

"You're perfect,"

I pushed him back gently, so he lay exposed in front of me. Just above the line of his pants, I could see a sharp clear white scar and I traced the raised mark. He flinched again and I noticed his eyes were squeezed shut.

"Liet, open your eyes," He shook his head. "I would never hurt you," He stayed unmoving, eyes clenched shut and hands gripping the sheets with unexpected strength. "We totally don't have to do this," He shook his head again. "Open your eyes," After a minute of silence, he opened them and I could see fear laced underneath his emerald iris's. I leant over him, and kissed him. Then I kissed his neck, then his chest. I covered all his scars with kisses, and tried to keep the thought of who caused them out of my mind. His fingers were tangled in my hair as I moved slowly around his torso, his arms, his hips and abdomen, than once again met his mouth with mine. He was the one who pushed his tongue again my lips and I willingly gave him access to my mouth. The hands that were still in my hair heightened the experience, the kiss quickly becoming needy. I pulled back, the blush covering his face reminding me of our first time together.

"You're prefect,"

I ran fingers through his hair as he shook his head. I moved back down his body, removing his boots and socks, then slipping off his belt. I repeated the progress with myself, but removing my pants and boxers completely, and rested my hands on the edge of his pants and underwear, easing them both down with care, throwing them to the side. I noted how his legs had less marks, and were still so slender just as I remembered them.

We were both so exposed at this moment. His scars were literally on show, and I was terrified of hurting him, making him cry. As he lay in front of me naked, and I tried to imagine his body unmarred, but I couldn't. He was still gazing at me with bright eyes, the fear behind them ever present. I ran my hands up his bare legs, tracing the few scars that lay in the path of my fingers. When I raised my eyes again, he was staring at the ceiling, breathing deeply and evenly, a blush still covering his features.

"Are you sure Leit?" I really wanted this, I wanted to prove to him that sex didn't have to be painful, and blood didn't need to be spilled to enjoy the moment.

He didn't even look at me as he replied.

"I want to forget his touch, and remember yours. I want to feel you pressed up against me, not him. I never want to look in his eyes again, and I always want to see yours. Please...I need this"

I leaned in over him, pressing my forehead to his. "Anything you ask, I will do. When you need me, I'll try and be there. And your eyes, and your touch are the only things I've ever wanted to have like this badly," I kissed him softly, sweetly. It was possibly the most innocent kiss I've ever had while laying naked over someone.

I pulled back and began to suck on my own fingers, wetting them for what was to come next. Lithuania spread his legs and closed his eyes, as I slowly pushed a finger into him. He moaned quietly with the sensation, raising his hips as he did so. I didn't wait very long before pushing a second finger in, to which my brown haired lover whined slightly. I pushed in deeper, scissoring my fingers the slightest amount, preparing him both mentally and physically. His hands were fisted into the sheets again. He whined louder, the pang of pain obvious in his voice. I hushed him, kissing his thighs as I continued working my fingers into him, until the only noises he was emitting were ones of pleasure.

When I removed my fingers, he let out a sigh. I hooked his leg over my hips and lent forward, pressing lightly against his sensitive entrance. I waited, watching him. He opened his eyes, and I could see the fear behind them. "Now" He said, his hands clenching the sheets even tighter than before. He cried out as I pushed into him, and panic began to set in. His breathing increased, and tears began to blossom in his eyes.

"Leit, Leit, Leit, It's only me" I whispered, placing my hand on the side of his face. He was shaking his head, eyes squeezed shut. "Leit, calm down, open your eyes" I kissed him on the cheek my hand wasn't covering. "Leit," He was making me start to panic. "Leit, please. I'm not him," He opened his eyes at that. He as shaking slightly and he put his hand over the one that was on his face. "Y-You're not him,"

I kissed him. His fingers tightened around my hand. He took a deep breath, and rocked his hips against mine."Start moving," I did what he told me, moving my hand from his face to the mattress beside his neck. His hands found their way around my shoulders, and with that I began to thrust. He met my movements with his own and before long, all fear and sadness was gone from his face, replaced with the look of pure ecstasy and I pressed up into him over and over again.

We came at the same time, moaning together as I felt his short nails gripping onto the skin of my back. I fell onto my stomach next to him, breathing heavily, and took him in my arms, pulling his hot body against my own. I could feel the various scars on his back, as my hands rubbed against his skin. Tears had started to stream down his face. "You're not him" He cried into my shoulder. I kissed his ear and jaw, before kissing his lips once more.

"I'm not him, I never will be. I'm all yours, and you are perfect," He didn't shake his head, or object, he just watched me with wide eyes. I kissed his forehead and when he smiled before pushing his lips against my own, at that very moment, the world didn't seem so harsh.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading~

Obaka-San


End file.
